


Kitten interrupts The Proposal

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim pushed himself, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Jim faints on their walk through the park, how can Sebastian go through with his plans now?





	

The lights were just turning on as Sebastian was walking down the sidewalk, their trip in the park had gotten cut short by Jim fainting, Sebastian had plans for today, but they could wait, it wasn't anything that couldn't be done when his Kitten was feeling better and seeing the city all covered in snow was beautiful. 

Sebastian walked up the steps when he reached their house, it would at least be good enough until Jimmy was awake and well enough to travel.

Sebastian got him upstairs, smiling when he saw the deep colors in the master bedroom. Jim would pick the same colors as at home, deep reds and purples. 

Sebastian pulled back the covers, laying him down. Tucking the blankets around his Kitten before going to get the medicine they kept in the bathroom, at least he hoped Jim had the precautions to stock the house. Sebastian flicked the light on to the en suite bathroom and moved to the cupboard, opening it and digging around until he found the bottle he was looking for. 

He lifted Jims head up, pouring some of the red liquid down his throat. "Now I wait."

Sebastian settled on the bed, at least he knew enough about their work to keep it running from here, but Jim better get better soon or he may need to improvise. 

"You've been working too hard, especially if your body had to start attacking itself. You never listen to me, how much I had planned for today, but you had to get the flu." Sebastian pulled Jim closer, cuddling.

Jim shivered, but he was sweating from the fever that he couldn't seem to fight off. 

Sebastian grabbed one of the books from the night stand, it was obvious his actions would be limited. "I had quite the plans, Kitten."

Sebastian had been planning to propose, even if Jim would find it hilarious. It had been years since their relationship had changed from Sniper/Boss to lovers, now they barely did anything without the other. Sometimes even breathing in sync, but when situations called for it, their behavior came in very useful.

It took Jim months of hiding his feelings before he was comfortable enough to admit it, he was afraid of Sebastian leaving, but after almost ten years that should be obvious that it wasn't happening. 

"You always have been a handful, one of your charms really."

Sebastian absently stroked the sweaty hair from Jim's forehead. "To think that the flu brought down the scariest man in London, all trussed up in bed. Even I know this won't keep you down for long."

Sebastian would need to hide the coffee, the last thing his Kitten would need was a caffeine fueled rush of days on no sleep, pushing his body once again beyond the limit.

Jim grumbled, pushing against Seb. "Stop talking, you idiot."

Sebastian leaned down, kissing both hands as he tucked them under the blankets. "Hush you, just rest. Shall I tell you a story instead?"

Jim started dozing, laying against his Tiger, nodding.

"Once upon a time there was a mighty Tiger, the King of his very own forest, but he was very lonely."


End file.
